


【虫铁】Secret Signal

by Akane06



Series: 学弟学长的恋爱日常 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane06/pseuds/Akane06
Summary: 托尼决定引导他的男朋友小彼做一些有趣的事情





	【虫铁】Secret Signal

夏天日益升高的温度裹挟着雨季的潮湿让人觉得里里外外都是一片粘腻，男孩赤裸着上身躺在床上望着天花板出神，直到手机响起一小段的专属铃声才让男孩收回了思绪。  
划开屏幕是日思夜想的人在海边发回的自拍，夸张的墨镜遮住了屏幕里的人的大半张脸，海风把打着微卷的头发吹得凌乱，背景是一片蔚蓝的大海，衬得照片上男孩的笑容越发的灿烂。

“[图片] 我们到海边啦: )”

彼得看着屏幕上人的笑颜心情逐渐变好，却又被一阵酸涩填满，男孩没有回复信息，把手机扔在一旁，翻了个身把脸埋在被子里，哀哀地小声叹了口气。

彼得是在暑假开始之前和托尼确认关系的。托尼作为学校里无人不知的天才和问题学生，出名得连刚进大学没多久的彼得都能说出几件从同学那听来的八卦消息。天才大脑、迷人的长相以及一个成功的大企业家老爸，托尼斯塔克从入学开始就是校园八卦的中心人物，八卦内容无非就是他又惹怒了哪个教授，获了了什么发明创造的奖项以及又换了女朋友之类的。  
彼得因为入学的优秀成绩在实验课的时候分到了学长们的实验室，这是他第一次和这位传说中的斯塔克见面。  
后来的故事大家都知道啦，就是彼得怎样被这位天才吸引，发现了斯塔克不为人知的柔软的一面，以及获得了暑假前被托尼揪住衬衫领子的大声质问，“你到要底什么时候才会跟我告白？！”  
他得到了他这一生中的第一个吻，也是最热辣的一个，还有一个同样热辣的男朋友。  
在他们还没来得及享受刚开始的校园恋爱的时候，暑假开始了。  
托尼要跟父母去海边的宅子住上一阵子，暑假过半的时候才会回来。而彼得从高中起，暑假就至少会接两份打工。而这个暑假就不一样啦，对恋人的思念填满了两个年轻人的脑海，备受期待的海边以及索然无味的打工生活都包裹上一层酸涩的味道。

彼得承认，他太想托尼了，以至于看到照片的欣喜都被心里的渴望与失落打败了，彼得面朝下闷在床上，烦闷地锤了一下床垫。

托尼迟迟都没有收到小男朋友的回复，懒洋洋地躺在沙滩椅上，一手捏着手机，一手在沙上毫无章法地划拉着。

过了一会儿，托尼拍拍手上的沙子，搭着毛巾回房了，在远处晒太阳的双亲看到他回去的动作只是稍微向他挥了挥手，没有管他。

托尼洗过澡围着浴巾出来，手机依然安静地躺在床上，没有任何动静，托尼恨恨地咬了咬牙，拨了个电话过去。  
“彼得！帕克！”脑海里描绘着托尼的脸在床上昏昏欲睡的彼得被电话里连名带姓咬牙切齿的声音吓的的一个激灵翻坐起来，“托…….托尼？”彼得结结巴巴的回答。

“我还以为我的男朋友两周不见就忘记我是谁了。”电话那头的男孩磨了磨牙。

彼得飘忽的思绪慢慢开门回家，想念了好几天的人的声音在彼得心头最柔软的地方抓挠着，“托尼，我好想你。”彼得闷闷地说。  
只听电话那头的人哼了一声，然后态度也随之变得柔软，“我也是，彼得。”  
然后二人都沉默了，彼得不想让这样的气氛影响自己和恋人愉快的通话时间，打破了沉默问道：“海边好玩吗？现在在晒太阳吗？”  
“还行，就是晒晒太阳吹吹风而已。我现在在房间里，刚洗过澡。” 托尼用毛巾擦着头发，随着托尼手上的动作手机里传来一阵摩擦的声音，托尼洗完澡的样子在彼得脑海里逐渐清晰，那一定是还带着热气的，粉嫩可口的托尼。想到这彼得没控制出发出一声粗喘，托尼可没有错过这个，他把嘴贴近手机轻声问，“怎么了，彼得？”  
彼得为自己脑海中是遐想羞红了脸，感谢现在不是在视频，托尼看不到自己的样子，连忙回答：“没……没什么！没有！”  
“你在想我洗澡裸体的样子吗？”托尼直白的问。  
“……”  
天哪，他的男朋友怎么能这么问！彼得内心哀嚎，虽然他在之前的相处中就已经习惯了托尼的俏皮话和那些恶趣味的小玩笑了，可是当自己的小心思被托尼直接说出来，这太让他羞耻了。  
“彼得？”彼得迟迟没说话，托尼觉得自己猜中了，拿着电话低低的笑起来。彼得见托尼这样，只好承认，“好吧……是的……”托尼听着彼得别扭的声音笑的更欢了。  
托尼玩心大起，对青涩的小男朋友穷追不舍，“那你会想着我自慰吗？”  
彼得红着脸大叫，“托尼！”  
“会吗？”  
“不会！”  
“原来我对我的男朋友一点吸引力也没有？”  
“不……不是！”  
“所以到底有没有？”托尼坏笑。  
“有！”听着电话那头彼得视死如归的声音，托尼有种恶作剧得逞的开心，然后内心被恋爱的甜蜜涨满，对和恋人的情事的渴望也逐渐在心里升腾，托尼开口，“那你现在想要吗？”  
“啊……？”  
“我说,你现在想要吗？”  
彼得愣愣地拿着手机，还在思考托尼话里的含义，然而此时托尼已经在床上躺下，从容地对着电话那头还在发愣的恋人说：“我们来做点有意思的。”  
彼得只听见电话那头一阵布料摩擦的声音，以及手机被放到床单上产生的轻微的碰撞声，托尼的声音从听筒里传来，“彼得，你现在穿着什么？”  
彼得羞红着脸怀着些隐秘的期待回答：“就…T恤和短裤……”  
“你希望我帮你脱掉吗？还是说我们直接开始？唔……让我舔一舔你？”  
“托……托尼，我们一定要这样吗？”彼得捂住脸，心跳的飞快，托尼也太辣了，他完全可以想到刚才那些布料摩擦的声音是托尼解开浴袍一丝不挂地躺在床上的动作。他之前听过不少托尼的风流故事，当然，他完全信任托尼，只是不想完全没有经验的自己在托尼面前丢脸。彼得还在和内心的自卑小男孩作斗争的时候，托尼不满的声音从手机传了出来：“你不想要这个对吗？”彼得从自己的情绪中抽出来，“不是……没有！”  
托尼那边没了动静，彼得怕托尼误会自己，闭上眼睛用一种视死如归的语气解释说：“我只是没有那方面的经验！”  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“托尼……”彼得听到男孩开心的笑声有些不好意思，手用力地抓挠着床单发泄内心的小小不满，“别笑了，托尼。”  
电话那头的笑声停了下来，紧接着是男孩压低了的声音。  
“我会帮你的，彼得。”  
彼得听着托尼故作撩人的声音有些想笑，内心也渐渐放松，期待着托尼的下一步，手轻轻解开了裤链。托尼没有忽视这个细微的声音，低低笑着，“我刚才说到哪了？你会想要我帮你做的对吧？就像你看过的那些小视频那样！别着急解释，我知道你肯定看过。”  
彼得手覆在自己的下身，正值荷尔蒙发育旺盛的时期，彼得对自己做这样的事也并不陌生，手轻轻按压着等待男朋友。  
“我会先舔你，把你的四角裤舔湿，你会为我硬起来的，然后你希望我用手……或者用牙直接咬下裤子边，和小彼得打声招呼。我会把他含进去，先是头部，我会好好照顾它，它会喜欢我的嘴唇和舌头的。”彼得是托尼的第一个男朋友，托尼也没有为男人做过这些，托尼凭着以前看过的片子以及对自己敏感带的了解对彼得讲述着自己的动作，没有任何事能难倒斯塔克，托尼满意地听到男孩的呼吸加重了。  
“我会试着含地更深，我知道你的尺寸不赖，上次在实验室你对我硬了，你溜的很快我还是看到了，或许我会含不下。”  
“托尼……”彼得已经脱下了底裤倒在床上，一手握住自己的阴茎浅浅套弄着，脑海里浮现了实验室里托尼明亮的笑容以及那次的“事故”，男孩低低呼唤着恋人的名字，催促着恋人。“别急，别急。我会从根部开始，一点一点地舔，我会脱光了，让你躺在床上接受我的服务，或者，你希望我直接跪在你腿间？”托尼毫不意外地听到男孩的低喘，内心雀跃的同时也十分情动，彼得诚实的反馈给了他自信，托尼也抚摸着自己，继续说着。“我就这样跪着，你的阴茎完全被我舔湿，我会继续把它含进去，一直吞到中间，我会用手帮你照顾吞不下的地方，我第一次做这个，我会努力的。我会尽力吸它，你流出的液体都会被我吃下去，斯塔克是天才，说不定我可以在第一次就为你深喉，你完全被我吞进去了，一直抵到深处，你很贴心，一定不会让我呛到，可是你一定会为我失控，我有这个自信，或许我 应该把自主权交给你，我的小彼。我的手用来抚慰自己，而你可以随意使用我的嘴，我不用担心会受伤。”  
托尼洋洋得意的感受着男孩的失控，彼得脑海里浮现出完整的画面，赤裸的托尼跪在自己腿间，那双盛满爱意的大眼睛湿润，眼角的红色诚实地诉说着主人的处境，彼得想，托尼有着丰满的唇瓣，平时就微微泛着好看的粉色，此时会被摩擦地发红，越发可口。托尼的脸上会被撑出圆圆的弧度，吞咽不下的唾液混合着前列腺液顺着嘴角往下淌，弄湿胸膛和地板。被托尼的话语刺激到的彼得加快手上套弄的速度，不甘心被托尼全盘掌控，彼得试探着开口：“我或许会呛到你，你的嘴那么湿滑温暖，我爱死了这个，我会抓紧你的后脑用力挺进去，让你湿热的喉头包裹着我，你会为此无法呼吸。”  
噢，托尼没想到这个，彼得试探的口吻和后来变得肯定的语调让游刃有余的托尼猝不及防，不过托尼很乐意彼得愿意给自己这样的反应，托尼感到下身的反应越发强烈，舔着唇回答，“是的……是的……唔……我会让你这么做。”彼得受到了恋人的鼓舞，鼓起勇气接着说：“我会充分利用你漂亮的嘴，是的，我最后会射进去，你会接受我的全部对吗，托尼，你会的。我会感受你的舌头是怎么舔我，在我插进你的喉咙的时候取悦我，我会忍不住的，我会重重的操你的嘴，你把自己交给我，跟着我的节奏一起抚摸自己，你叫不出声因为我会一直在你嘴里。”和爱人做这种事情不需要任何东西的催化，彼得不甘示弱地说出自己隐秘的幻想。 “或许以后你会让我碰你，我是说，嘴以外的地方。没有任何人进去过对吗？我会是第一个。在我用过你的嘴以后，第一次我会射在你的嘴里，你会为了我咽下去，为了我一起释放出来。然后我会真正的操你，我的托尼，你也想要对吗？为此你会把自己洗干净。你的臀部很漂亮，我爱死这个了。我会用手帮你扩张，找到你最喜欢的那一点，我可以用手让你先去一次，你是那么的敏感。或者你在清洗自己的时候就会做好准备，我可以直接插进去，你那么紧，像女人一样湿，完美地包裹着我，我一定撑不住的，然后很快把你填满，享受你体内充满我精液的样子，我最甜蜜的托尼。”托尼红着脸，咬着唇震惊地听着彼得的想象，好吧，托尼没想过会这样，不过那听起来不错，托尼不介意做接受的那一方，彼得的表现令人震惊。一股又一股的感觉在托尼的小腹升腾，托尼闭着眼套弄着自己，一手根据彼得的引导试探地戳刺着后穴，“唔……小彼，你真棒……我没想到这个……快一点……”托尼忍不住呻吟叹息，彼得想象着托尼完全把自己交给他的画面，挺翘的臀部随着他的撞击抖出好看的弧度，紧窄的小口努力吞吃着自己，敏感的身体一直要不够，嘴里不断催促。“你那么饥渴不是吗，我会给你的，只要你想要，我都会给的。”两人在电话两端快速地套弄着，“唔…….彼得，我要到了，一起…….”先前的幻想对两人来说都有些太过了，不一会两人都在自己的套弄下射了出来。  
第一次就和男友体验电话性爱的认知让两人都觉得刺激，内心也越发期待见面，能够实实在在地拥抱住对方。电话那头的喘息渐渐平息，托尼的欲望也逐渐变成对彼得的想念，率先对恋人说“你可真是令人惊叹，Mr.帕克，我的皇后区纯情小学弟去哪里了？”彼得不好意思的回答：“对你我总是失控。”  
“好想见你。”  
“你什么时候回来？”  
“…….我决定改签，反正老爸老妈的二人世界没我什么事。”  
“真的？！”  
“当然。”  
听着彼得有点傻气的笑声，托尼决定下周就回纽约，管他呢，和自己喜欢的人见面要紧，霍华德就让玛丽亚去搞定，反正玛丽亚经不住自己撒娇。小天才隔着手机给自己的男朋友递去一个响亮的亲吻，“等我回来，甜心。”  
“爱你。”

彼得在下周五晚上打工回来的时候，收获了晒成小麦色越发可爱的托尼和男朋友带着海风咸湿的吻。


End file.
